


He Didn't Say

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, Episode: s07e01 The Ticket, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A different view of the cold open for "The Ticket"





	He Didn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers through end of series.  
  
Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul.  
  
Feedback and criticism always welcomed.  
  
This is a stand-alone piece having nothing to do with “Holding Hands on the Way Down”. It’s just an alternative view that came to me a while back.  


* * *

“I thought we emailed you one.” Danny stretched out his hand from behind his wife to shake the former president’s hand.

“She wants something she can put on the refrigerator.”

“I’ll see what I can find.”

As Jed Bartlet turned his attention to Toby Ziegler, CJ turned hers back to her husband. They smiled at each other and she caught the gleam in his eye; after two years of marriage, she knew how to interpret that look.

“What are you planning, Danny?” she asked.

“It will be a great way to let them know; give them a copy of the ultrasound.” He lightly caressed the almost imperceptible curve on her stomach. “After all, he didn’t say **which** baby’s picture they wanted.”


End file.
